Demon's get Colds?
by Kazanrai
Summary: Someone wakes up with symptoms of a cold. He thinks it the worst thing that could happen to him. Yet, this little cold compares to nothing to what he finds out after that night. HieixKuramaxYusuke, shonen-ai, contains offensive language. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Symptoms

My baby. My baby! I love this story! I hope you love this story as much as I love it :D

oOo

Summary: A member of team Urameshi wakes up with symptoms of a cold. He thinks it the worst thing that could happen to him. Yet, this little cold compares to nothing to what he finds out later that night. HieixKuramaxYusuke, shonen-ai, contains offensive language.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content do not belong to me. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the plot of this story, and ideas however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: lauran94 at hotmail.**

'oOo' means it has changed to another person's point-of-view.

"My head is pounding," I thought dimly. "My body feels like ice, while my head feels like fire," I added to my assumption. "Why do I feel like fucking shit? Damn," I swore. Sighing in defeat, I put my head under my thick comforter. "I guess training is a no?" the Jagan taunted lightly. "Shut it," I murmured, and prodded the lid of my Jagan lightly.

oOo

The clock chimed six. "Six AM," I thought. "Hiei's usually up by now. Probably, wiping his sword clean," I grimly thought. Minutes past, and all the while my body grey tenser with worry. It came to the point where a lock of my hair began to fade to a silvery grey when- "Kurama," a fatigued voice whispered. "Hiei?" I turned around to face him. Instead, I saw a miserable demon.

Hiei's eyes were lifeless; the red held no energy, only colour. His forehead was beaded with sweat, while his nose and cheeks were slightly flushed. His breath came out of his parted lips, in short, shallow, gasps. Dark circles lined underneath his eyes, like smudged charcoal. "Hiei," I could only whisper. "Kur-kurama," he rasped. "Hiei?" I asked concerned. "K-k-kurama," he coughed. "HIEI!" I yelled as he swayed. His shoulders slumped, and he fell against the wall, unconscious.

oOo

My head was still pounded. That still had not changed. But, the intense heat had faded. Now, I was shivering uncontrollably under my thick comforter. "How'd I get here?" I asked the Jagan with an edge in my voice. "You were carried," the Jagan smirked. I hated when the Jagan was so vague. My finger pressed into it, created some wavering in my vision. "Fine," the Jagan growled. "Kurama carried you on his back, and tucked in nice and snug," the Jagan teased. A retort was in my throat. I began uttering it, when I suddenly began coughing continuously. Unknown to me, the door to my room opened and closed. Managing to catch my breath, I looked up, and saw beautiful, emerald, eyes peering into mine. "You ok, Hiei?" "Um, yes. Yes I am," I managed as I stared at Kurama's, long, flowing, hair. "Focus, Hiei. Focus" the Jagan chanted. "Shut up," I thought, poking the Jagan's iris.

I know that the Jagan cannot smirk, but sometimes when people talk with a smirk on there face, you can hear the "smirk" if that makes sense.

oOo

I laughed freely at the actions of the sick, little, Jaganshi. I knew it irritated him when I stared, but he looked so... "Focus Kurama, focus.," I reminded myself. "Yes Kurama, focus. Focus on his chiselled chest. Focus on his fiery eyes. Focus. Focus. Focus." "Shut up Youko," I grounded my teeth. "Yes, I'll shut up. So you can focus. Focus. Focus. Focus." "K-k-kurama," Hiei coughed suddenly. "Yes?" I tried to focus. "You don't have to ch-ch-check up on me," he hacked. Still, I walked forward and ruffled his hair. "I-I-I just need sleep," he protested with a yawn. "Just lie, down. You have a cold," I said like a parent. "A cold? But, only humans get-"

Slowly, I pressed my index finger against the tip of his pale nose. "You had a fever. You had chills. And, you have a cold," I said seriously. "But-" "No," I lightly said, tucking him in. "Just sleep. I'll wake you later," I smiled. "Hnnn..." he sighed. Then, a heavy snore came from his lips, "FWNNN," it went. It sounded like when Kuwabara was drunk. "Heh. I knew you were exhausted," I said with a giggle. Another "FWNNN", came. But, it was deeper this time, and was growing in volume. I slowly shifted away out the door, closed the door, and walked out into the hallway.

"Hey Kurama. That took longer than expected. Did you... you know..." Yusuke edged on. "NO." I quickly regretted my reply, and I bit my tongue. A blush crept up my cheek as I saw Yusuke grin. His trade-mark grin when he found things he wasn't suppose to find. "I was only asking if you asked Hiei if he was feeling all right," he replied innocently. "Yeah Kurama. He was only asking. But you thought... heh. Your minds always in that space eh?" Kuwabara chuckled. "N-n-no." The same reply could sound so different, without confidence.

Woah. This ending resembles the Grand Canyon xD

I'm sorry, I've wanted to say that. Sorry, for the really horrible cliff hanger! I'll update soon though! Probably in the next few days :D


	2. Love's Confusing

Seeing the red head's calm demeanour shatter before my eyes made my lips curl upwards. My mind was jarred by a sound though, sounded like a "FWNNN," I think. Again it came, except louder. "It couldn't be..." I whispered. Ignoring the questioning look from Kuwabara, I raced towards the end of the hall, the sound still pounding in my ears. Following my ears, my eyes faced a door. It was painted a solid black, nothing else. Except for the handle. It had a scarlet dragon painted beautifully in the centre, so it would not be worn be erosion. "Must be Kurama's work," I guessed. My hand began to inch towards the door knob when, "Yusuke!" someone breathed in my ear.

I felt guilty when I saw Yusuke turn around with a large gasp. His fingers dug into his skin as a way to keep himself in control. A trickle of sweat rolled down his chin, while he swallowed nervously. Ignoring my emotions, I grasped the back of his shirt and dragged him into my room, and closed the door securely.

"But I thought Kurama was interested in Hiei," I thought as Kurama closed the door behind him. I pondered for awhile before I came up with the conclusion; "Loves confusing."

"I'm sorry Yusuke," I apologized to the scowling boy. "Still," he pouted. "Shhh..." I cooed, hoping not to come off like Youko. "If you were interested in him, your demon would win him over," Yusuke said unexpectedly. "For I'm sure Hiei finds your human side, well, entertaining." "Y- yusuke!" I'm sure I stuttered. "You know you want him" he taunted lightly. "You know you do. Anyhow, I need some new photo's for black mail! I NEED THEM," he begged. "NO," I firmly said. "Hiei needs his rest. He has a cold." "So that explains the snoring," Yusuke laughed. "Poor guy, must suck to have a cold."

Silence followed after the reply. It muffled any attempt to speak, making our words stick in the back of our throats. And yet, a persistent "FWNNN" made it's way through the insulation.

A spider crawled on the window. A cloud drifted in the night sky. A drop of rain fell of the spider's abdomen.

Many things happened in those few seconds.

My feet were red from pacing. I had managed to stub my toe into Kurama's door twice from leaning towards it. Some phrases passed through the door like, "You want him" and "Your demon side would win him over." None of the phrases made direct sense. Still, I rolled them over in my head, over and over, over and over. Nothing popped up.

"The silence is too loud," I thought. "Bet Yusuke thinks the same."

"Gotta get black mail. Gotta get black mail. Gotta get black mail. Gotta get black -"

"Anyhow, don't try to cause mischief," I whispered. The whisper sounded like an avalanche in the cramped room. Still pouting, he nodded, and leapt off the bed. The mattress creaked in response, and rose several inches as Yusuke landed on the floor. Grinning, he slid towards the door, and that was the last I heard from him...

Until later that night.


	3. Plans

I am so tired. It's five in the morning. Now why am I up this early? Because there was a HUGE bang.

No, I mean a HUGE bang. From outside. It was REALLY LOUD. Don't know where it came from, but now I can't sleep Dx

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

A pair of PJ's lay across the floor. "R&R* is GOOD" was printed everywhere in bold, black, letters against a white background. They smelled clean, enough. I mean, at least I wasn't knocked dead.

Sighing, I shrugged out of my t-shirt, and let it fall past my knees. My foot grabbed an edge of the

t-shirt tightly, lifted it off the floor, and tossed it lightly against the wall. I slipped on my PJ's with slow movements, letting my eyes droop. The only thing that kept me awake was Hiei's snoring. Every snore made me jolt back, stretch, and resume my position.

* R&R: rest and relaxation

In the darkness, I crept towards my bed, (Kuwabara and I had separate beds obviously), grabbed two ear plugs, and tumbled onto the mattress. Pinching each tip of the ear plugs, my hands shoved each one into my ears. The sound of crinkling filled my ears, but when it stopped, I only heard the faint sound of my breathing. Content, I slumped onto my side, and the warmth of my comforter surrounded me. "Feels like somethin' that could cure insomnia," I murmured, already half asleep.

"Thanks Yusuke, thanks. I'm friggin' shivering now," I muttered as I walked down the cold hallway. "Could've woken me up."

Cursing silently, I kicked open the door of the room that Yusuke and I shared. I had no patience or sympathy left for Yusuke, for my blood my about to boil over. My stomping unfortunately only made him stir slightly. My body cast a shadow over Yusuke's sleeping form, Still I felt no pity, until I looked at him closer.

His eyes were closed tightly, yet his facial features were relaxed and gentle. Also, his mouth was hanging open loosely, drool pooling slightly out of the corners. I snickered lightly as his arms spread across the width of the bed, his fingers spread apart. He was also snoring ever so slightly, as he rolled onto his front and mumbled something like, "Mmmmn... croissants."

I gritted my teeth in slight frustration, "Why?" I questioned to the sky. "Kuwabara, stop... my... croissant," Yusuke muttered in his sleep. "Still, it isn't fair that I suffer alone, URAMESHI!" I roared, seething mad. Silence followed, like the ring of a hammer hitting a nail square on. It hung across every inch of the room until,"Pass... butter," he licked the corner of his mouth. "OI!" I nearly lost it at that point. "Must be a heavy sleeper," I cursed. "Unless..."

Kneeling down beside the sleeping idiot, I probed my finger slowly into his ear ignoring Urameshi's movements. Since it was summer, the light still crept in between the blinds, sending streaks of light across the tiny bed room. Even with this, my eye sight wasn't great. I still had to squint at the tiny thing, whatever it was. I brought it closer to my eyes, squinting harder, and noticed that it was expanding ever so slightly. It crinkled softly, as a protest to the world, that it wanted to be compressed. As it's 'protests' softened, it's expanding stopped as well. "An ear plug?" I managed to glimpse in the dim light. "Oh..." I realized. Then, curses flew from my mouth, and showered like sparks around the room. They bounced and pounced, and finally leapt into his ears. I watched his figure stir slightly, in hope that he had heard.

"Kuwabara." My first response was neither a question or answer. Just a statement, a simple, stupid statement. "Uh, Urameshi, don't do anything stupid..." Kuwabara mumbled. "Stupid? Stupid!? You mean like the moron INFRONT OF ME!?" My voice seemed to raise into a yell near the end. Clenching my fist, I felt energized and power. Endless power. Demon power...

"Uh... Urameshi?"

"Hmmm... ?" paying little if not an attention to Kuwabara. "Your hair... it's wild," he said cowering against the opposite wall. Slowly, I looked down, and saw the wild mass the reared from my head. "Gah!" I yelped. (Yes yelped.) It tumbled over my shoulders, the mattress, and onto the dusty hard wood floor. A dark chestnut in colour, it flowed gracefully, like melted chocolate. Sighing, I let my tense muscles relax, and the frame of wild, spiky, hair slowly pulled back. "Geez," I breathed. "Could've just shook my shoulder," I yawned. Still silence. "Kuwabara?" I questioned. "Bathroom!" was his muffled reply.

"Man," I said, obviously worn out from this small experience. "Only 9:54PM," I observed from my bed. The digital clock flashed each time a second past. A precious second. A precious second that could be used for scheming something. Something that Kurama would concede to easily. "Got it," I smirked.

* * *

Please review... for I don't have school until 8:45am!


	4. Honorifics

Yeah! Chapter four! Submitting it at 9:46 D:

Hope you like it.

Whenever demons come to mind, you think they are perfect. Fast as the elements, stunning like a white rose, and inflict pain like emotions do. So, if everything else functions flawlessly, their body must meet those expectations right? Heh, there you are wrong. Like humans, demons have the same immune system as us. There bodies just react "differently". "Differently? How so?" you ponder. "Read, and you'll laugh. That's all I'll say."

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content do not belong to me. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the plot of this story, and ideas however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: .

Summary: A member of Team Urameshi wakes up to the symptoms of a cold. But, he thinks only humans get colds. Anyhow, you know how when you get a real cold, you can't breath through your nose right? So, it forces you to breath through your mouth, which creates snoring...

Well, he's got a cold...

and it's deadly...

Contains swearing, and well, shonen ai between Hiei and Kurama and Yusuke, meaning boy plus boy action! Don't like it, don't read it.

'oOo' means it has changed to another person's point-of-view.

"H- h- hiei..." Kurama murmured. A faint blush was on his cheek. "W-w-why are we in here Ura- ura- urameshi," a flustered Kuwabara stuttered. "Don't know myself," I muttered, suffering from a persistent nose bleed. "Oh yeah!" I remembered, rubbing my nose with my arm, smearing red on my arm. "All you gotta do is not try to faint on me." "Eh!? Why'd I do that Urameshi?" He gave me an odd look. "Just don't," I cautioned. "For what I'm about to do, many yaoi* fan girls would shriek," I bit my tongue in anticipation. "Oh god, you don't mean you'll..." he gave me a look of sheer terror. "Yes, I mean," I raised an eye brow, or two. "Before you do though, what the hell is Kurama wearing?"

*Yaoi: If you don't know what yaoi is by now, well it's boy on boy! (If you read the summary it will tell you so).

I stared at the spectacle wide eyed. Never. Not even once had I seen Kurama so, un-professional. Both of his arms hung gracelessly towards the wall. His hair was flowing every direction from his face, like blood on the concrete sidewalk; a grim analogy. Usually he wore his hair up in a messy pony tail, at least to make it more manageable. "Why do I even know that!?" I questioned myself. I decided it was Botan, prattling on how to keep your skin glowing to Keiko. "Geh, does it really matter?"

Focusing back on Kurama, I noticed he still wore the same white t-shirt from earlier. Wrinkles stretched across the bulk of the t-shirt, casting small shadows on his arms. It was riding up his torso, showing his flat, muscular, stomach. With the t-shirt, a pair of green tinted boxers, criss-crossed with plaids lay against his pale skin. Over all, I saw a completely opposite side, of his professional look that is.

"I'll start now. But, be ready to help me drag him into my room," I said, confirming with Kuwabara. He nodded silently, preparing for the horrors to begin. Slyly, I slipped my hand to the side of my stomach, and flicked a switch, pointing to RECORD. "Kurama being seduced, 10:29PM," I spoke towards the small microphone.

"Kurama-chan~" I moaned into his ear. Slowly, I began to breathe raggedly, aiming each exhale on his neck. Already, I saw him flushed, and he was moaning, MY NAME. "That helps," I smirked. With each exhale, I moved closer to his ear lobe, and began to suck on it, darting my tongue in and out. "Y- y- yusuke!" he said, full of a yearning for me. With painstakingly, prolonged, movements, I left a trail of my lips, down his jaw line, with feather-like gentleness. I watched Kurama shudder involuntarily, letting out a soft "aunnnh".

Forgetting Kuwabara was even there, my lips found a tender piece of skin on his neck and suckled on it. "Tastes like honey," I whispered. Drawing in a deep breathe, I looked at nature's beauty, and sure enough, a blotchy, red, mark was painted on Kurama's skin. "Gomen*," I kissed his skin. Kurama wriggled underneath, a slight smile on his soft lips. "Ticklish eh, Kurama-chan~" I whispered lovingly, wondering if I was faking anymore. "Ai- Ai..." he started. The red blossomed across his face, like blood pooling into water. "Ai... Ai shiteru*, Y- y- yusuke... -chan," he blushed. Nuzzling in the crook of his neck, I answered back, by placing my lips on his.

*Gomen: Sorry.

*Ai shiteru: I love you.

It was gentle like a morning breeze, not like some first kisses I've experienced. No tongue, or saliva-swappage; just a simple kiss. "Heh, got it," I whispered. "Now let's -" I stopped.

Everything had gone so smoothly, but, unfortunately, Kuwabara had fainted.

oOo

"Snnnz..." Yusuke snored. His snore mingled with Kurama's "shuuu", while Hiei's "FWNNN" blared through the rooms. I was tired. I wanted sleep, (even an hour I'd except!) My hand searched for anything, anything to muffle all the... noise. Fingering an edge of something, I pulled the soft thing towards me, to discover a small pillow. I stuffed it into my ear, just before a soft thud sounded by my head. I turned to see Urameshi, snoring, with his mouth hanging open. His pillow was missing to, oh...

Sighing, I ignored the trace of guilt, and put my head down contentedly, a pillow on either side of my head. "G'night Urameshi," I muttered. With my head looking onto the peeling, opposite, wall, I was glad I would be able to sleep. At least I wouldn't have to think of the horrors I'd experienced until morning.

oOo

"SNORT."

"Wha..." I murmured. My eyes immediately snapped open, looking up at the ceiling. With quick movements, my eyes glanced swiftly at my surroundings, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Drowsiness makes me feel warm-fuzzies," I thought. I tilted my head to face to my right, (Kuwabara's on my right,) and noticed how he had my fluffy thing over his ears. "Floor's not that hard," I assumed. "Ears are sore though." My head turned gently towards Kurama; his face peaceful; his snoring soft to match his expression. Black things rolled over my vision, and I was out.

I snored lightly, my mind wandering on un-important stuff. Kissing Kurama, Hiei's cold, and the fact that Kuwabara had my pillow. WAIT A MINUTE. The one word stopped my flow of thoughts. "Wait a min..." I thought feebly, still sleepy. "Wait..."I whispered, my lids opening slowly, and to my horror, my cheek was in a puddle of something thick... and wet. "AW! BASTARD!" I gagged in distaste. Kuwabara's drool, was all over my right side, coating my bangs in a translucent slime. Nausea rolled lightly in my stomach, though I would not throw up. "Will not, will not!" I screamed in my head. My stomach rolled as I rolled into a tight ball, wanting nothing more of this experience. "Starting to get crusty," I grimly acknowledged. Hacking a bit, I rubbed my cheek against my sheet, "I won't be sleeping after that," I assured myself.

I rounded to face Kuwabara's face; a slimy mess. I grinned as I rolled up my sleeves, and slowly trudged towards the idiot. There was no room for guilt tonight.

Ooo... what's Yusuke going to do? He's so mischievious :D

You'll have to see :)


	5. Experiences

I'm soooooo happy! I finally submitted the 5th chapter to ! Right now I am working on another story. Let's just say it has something to do with the strongest liquor in Makia, (Ogre Killer), and YusUKE name sake xD;

* * *

Whenever demons come to mind, you think they are perfect. Fast as the elements, stunning like a white rose, and inflict pain like emotions do. So, if everything else functions flawlessly, their body must meet those expectations right? Heh, there you are wrong. Like humans, demons have the same immune system as us. There bodies just react "differently". "Differently? How so?" you ponder. "Read, and you'll laugh. That's all I'll say."

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content do not belong to me. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the plot of this story, and ideas however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: .

Summary: A member of Team Urameshi wakes up to the symptoms of a cold. But, he thinks only humans get colds. Anyhow, you know how when you get a real cold, you can't breath through your nose right? So, it forces you to breath through your mouth, which creates snoring...

Well, he's got a cold...

and it's deadly...

Contains swearing, and well, shonen ai between Hiei and Kurama and Yusuke, meaning boy plus boy action! Don't like it, don't read it.

'oOo' means it has changed to another person's point-of-view.

I was having trouble opening my eyelids. It felt like glue was coating my face, very thick glue. My hand brushed up against my face to find the thick slime was everywhere, some even in my mouth. Unconsciously, I swallowed, and a mouthful of gunk rolled down my throat. Then, I gagged. I was swallowing drool, imy/i drool. On the verge of nausea, I skidded towards the bathroom, and slammed the door behind me.

oOo

I was doubling over in laughter, cruel laughter. Sickening sounds came from the bathroom with much force. I felt a little- no. "I deserve to give him all that crap," I strongly agreed with myself. A sigh escaped my throat as I saw Kurama had not been disturbed by my antics. He snored a soft "shuuu" as a confirmation, to my worries. The corners of the lips turned upward as I heard Hiei moan something, then snore deeply. "He truly loves you Hiei," I called to him across the hall. He wouldn't hear my statement, (I knew), but still... he needed to know. "Hiei," Kurama whispered. Smiling, I made a silent promise, "I will make ends meet. And I serious need to make Hiei shut up," I finished, hearing a loud snore pierce the silence, again.

Kuwabara finally came in the door, brushing his teeth with much pressure. It seemed the toothbrush's handle would snap. "I HATE YOU," he growled, his teeth grinding against the toothbrush's head. "Calm, remember Kuwabara? Calm..." I breathed. Slowly, he forced his toothbrush on my desk slowly, his fist clenched. I watched amused. "So, do you understand what I went through," I sneered. He gave a short nod, while his eye were dark. "Hiei don't... don't..." Kurama mumbled. "Don't?" we both questioned. "Go..."

The word rang through my ears. iWhy/i would Kurama worry about Hiei leaving him? His face was framed with a curtain of crimson hair, adorned with rich coloured emeralds for eyes. "And yet he worries," I chuckled, shaking my head at the sleeping kitsune*. Tears leaked from his clenched eyes, and trailed down the contours of his cheek. I brushed away the tears with my small index finger, not wanting to see the red-headed boy cry. For it made me become slightly emotional. "Yusuke?" a half-awakened Kurama answered. My eyes crinkled with sorrow as I watched fresh liquid pearls cling to his long eyelashes. The pearls held onto the lashes, falling when the kitsune blinked. "Why do you worry, Kurama?" I spoke softly. He tilted his head slightly, and forced a smile.

*Kitsune: Fox.

His smile was so painful to see, (I could still see tears welling in his eyes). They poured silently down his pale cheeks, leaving wet, salty, trails down his face. More came, and he shook underneath the thin blanket he hid under. I knelt beside him on the wooden floor, and hugged him gently. Kurama stiffened considerably underneath my arms. "I won't bite," I grinned at the covered figure. The thin blanket covered my face as I felt two thin arms snake around my me. They clung to me gently, in a soft embrace. I lifted the blanket off my face, and my hand stroked the shaking figure. "Daijoubu*, Kurama, daijoubu," I said. Still, he shivered and cried into my chest, "Hiei," he sobbed. "Damn, sometimes you can be so difficult, Kurama," I hugged him. He turned towards me with widened eyes, brimming with tears. "Yusuke?" his voice wavered.

*Daijoubu: It's all right.

I didn't want to do this. It felt wrong, especially right after Kurama had just dreamed of Hiei leaving him to suffer. It also was wrong to make Kurama confront Hiei minutes after. "Yusuke." A nervous tone was in his voice. "Sorry," I whispered.

oOo

I realized I was backed against Hiei's door, Yusuke's hands wiggling closer to me. "N- n- no," I whimpered back. My body was racked with uncontrollable shaking, while a fresh wave of sweat poured down my forehead. Just as I shut my eyes tightly, I felt the door supporting my back fall away. "Ah!" I gasped. My hand snatched for something, anything to cling onto. I only saw Yusuke with a mournful smile on his face as he closed the door behind him, keeping me in.

Slowly, I sank to the floor, my hands falling limp onto the floor. Tears blurred my vision. "I'm such a," my voice trailed off. "Such a-" my voice was threatened to be consumed by emotion. "Kitsune," Hiei's voice rang out clearly. Shock made my shaking form become rigid, and I turned slightly to see Hiei's sleeping form, breathing slowly. With doubt in my mind, I shuffled over to the side of Hiei's bed, and watched him sleep peacefully. "Must be recovering," I observed. My thoughts were abruptly broken when a loud "FWNNN" came from my left. "Or not," I sighed. I knelt my head down to rest against Hiei's warm stomach, listening to his heavy snores vibrate through my ear. He mumbled something softly, something that sounded like kitsune. Cautiously, I lifted my head to gaze into his sleeping face. But when I saw his face, my heart felt like it was torn in two.

His face was streaked with anguish and tears. A tear rolled down his quivering lips as his hand clenched on a fistful of blanket. "K- k- kurama," he whimpered, bringing on a fresh surge of tears. I stared, shaking with bitter amusement. "Go... don't," he mourned. "Seems we have the same fears," I whispered into the fire demon's ear. Gently, I stroked Hiei's warm forehead and hummed softly. It felt safe in the atmosphere we were in. My humming entwined with his now calm snoring, creating a peaceful air in the slightly cramped room.

oOo

Someone was humming softly. The sound calmed me. Tears stopped flowing from my tired eyes. My shaking body lay relaxed under the thick comforter. And I felt silk, and rose petals, it smelled like rose petals. My conclusion: Kurama. "Kitsune," I mumbled sleepily. I let my fingers brush through the soft tresses of his hair and yanked on it, hard. "It smells like him," I sighed, rubbing it against my cheek.

oOo

"Ah!" I yelped, as I flew forward and landed on Hiei. "Itaiiii *," I yelped. Slowly, I looked up, and watched as Hiei rubbed my hair against his cheek, nuzzling it occasionally. A smile spread on my face as I watched him snore softly. Our faces were close; my nose was resting on his chin. Then, without warning, he pulled a length of my hair again, and I kissed him.

"He tastes like wine," I thought surprised.

*Itaiiii: basically yelping in pain, (owww).

oOo

"Something tastes much like honey," I thought. "It feels soft."

oOo

Our bangs rubbed together; his black ones with my red ones. The taste of honey and wine swirled together in my mouth. It left a tingling sensation in my lower lip, leaving my gasping for air. Yet the air did nothing to clear my head, it did nothing to clean the strong taste of honey and wine from my mouth. This experience left me slightly light headed, and I collapsed beside Hiei's neck. I breathed in slowly, (and instead of calming my heart,) a rich smell of black berries* drifted across my face. The smell was over everything; the comforter; the pillows; the bed; and of course Hiei. I breathed in again, (slowly), in the crook of Hiei's neck. There it was again! The strong smell of black berries; it left me gasping in surprise. "Hiei," I yawned unconsciously. "You- You," I struggled to stay awake, twirling a strand of Hiei's hair in my index finger. "Smell... like black... berries," I mumbled, drifting away.

*Black berry: a berry, (black in colour), that grows on bushes in the wild.

* * *

If I were you, I'd probably be furious about now for this is a horrible cliff-hanger Dx

Sorry about that. I will try to update in the next few days. For I have no school on Monday or Tuesday, giving me time to submit stuff. Hopefully I won't find a way to procrastinate :D


	6. Rhythm

This is where it gets interesting :D  
Very interesting.  
So tempting to write a lemon!!!  
By the way, I will be submitting a one-shot and after that no more YYH fanfics for a while. I'm all YYH'd out xD;  
The good thing is, is that I will start putting up Naruto fanfics. I wonder which one I should do...  
Should I do a 'M' rated lemon? Or should I do a tame 'K+' rated one-shot? Decisions, decisions.

* * *

Whenever demons come to mind, you think they are perfect. Fast as the elements, stunning like a white rose, and inflict pain like emotions do. So, if everything else functions flawlessly, their body must meet those expectations right? Heh, there you are wrong. Like humans, demons have the same immune system as us. There bodies just react "differently". "Differently? How so?" you ponder. "Read, and you'll laugh. That's all I'll say."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content do not belong to me. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the plot of this story, and ideas however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: lauran94 at hotmail.**

Contains swearing, and well, shonen ai between Hiei and Kurama and Yusuke, meaning boy plus boy action! Don't like it, don't read it.

'oOo' means it has changed to another person's point-of-view.

Nothing. No whining, crying, banging, hollering, or snoring, (especially Hiei's.) This worried me. I could hear nothing, even pressing my ear firmly into the door did nothing. Just the sound of deep breathing. Suddenly, time stood still as I thought of the worst possible explanation. "They... they couldn't have... NO! That's- that's- OH MY GOD," I gagged. "What about you and Kurama!?" my conscience interjected. "BUT- they... um..." I countered weakly. "What about them!?" my conscience growled. "Shit," I swore. (I had no solid reason). "Nothing," I conceded to myself. I stood there, feeling vile for being a hypocrite. "Urameshi," someone hissed.

For the second time, I felt like I had a heart attack. It took clenching my teeth to the grinding point just to not strangled something. But, after when I turned around, that option was open again. Kuwabara was standing there, grinning like an idiot. He'd been the one who had nearly made my brain implode from the shock. Without thinking, I begin to strangle the senseless idiot, (if I didn't do that, I would've met his face with my fist.) He began gagging and foaming slightly at the mouth, and I would have kept on going if I didn't hear a "Mfffp?"

A "mffp". It was my only warning for the house to not be consumed in black flames. "SHUT UP," I said, giving a murderous glare towards Kuwabara's direction. I listened, and then relief seeped through my whole body. The deep breathing had started again. Letting out a stress-related sigh, I glanced over a Kuwabara, who seemed to have fainted; again. "Not gonna drag you into the room time and time again," I said, shaking my head. My hand rose to eye level, then with a resounding "pashhh", Kuwabara was awake, and had a hand make on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS- mfftp!" Listening intently, I still heard the same deep breathing, (never stopping to my relief). "Shut up," I hissed into Kuwabara's ear. Instantly, he fell silent, after hearing the serious tone in my voice. He turned his head towards mine, looking for an answer. "Follow if you have to," I rolled my eyes. He nodded silently, ambling behind me slowly. "Hurry," I urged him quietly. Hearing me, Kuwabara quickened his pace, dragging his feet. We both stood beside each other, Kuwabara hovering over me, inches away. My hand gingerly rotated the door nob slowly, then pushed.

We both crept silently into the room, walking though the middle. Many items were scattered on the floor; a bowl of dirty water; a torn, blood, rag; and a thin sword lying in the corner. I didn't think much of the mess, (compared to our room, it was quite decent). I edged towards the occupied bed, nearly skidding on the smooth floor. Kuwabara stood by the doorway, obviously wary. If I had been a girl I would've screamed the cliché word, "KIWAII," for the sight made my lips form a slight smile.

Both the demons were sleeping peacefully; Kurama was leaning on the mattress with his head down, his finger twisted around a stand of Hiei's hair. On the other hand, Hiei, (not far away from Kurama), was breathing deeply, (snoring occasionally), his hand around one of Kurama's red tresses gently. Their faces were so close together, it was like their lips were a hair's width apart. Red and black hair swirled together, like paint; bangs weaving into each other. I felt Hiei's forehead, "Fever's gone ," I thought, astonished. "But- but, it takes a few days for a cold to pass! And yet it's gone in one day..." I smiled. The sheet moved slightly, (so did the mattress). Looking down, I saw Kurama shivering slightly. "For you," I whispered, covering him with part of the sheet. He relaxed, and began snoring softly as Kuwabara and I left.

oOo

Inhale, snore. Inhale snore. This rhythm continued, blowing a cooling breeze on my face. "Hnnn," I sighed, relaxed. Inhale, snore. Inhale, snore. "Hiii..." my nose began to tingle. "Hiii..." my lips began to tremble. "Chu!" I sneezed softly. My head jerked forward slightly from the sneeze. I rubbed my nose lightly, then surveyed my surroundings; black and white walls; some blood speckled on the hardwood floor; yup, definitely my room. Everything looked normal, (nothing really jumped out at me,) except the two bright green eyes staring at me.

oOo

"That's right..." I remembered. "I fell asleep beside him."

My hands fidgeted nervously. Everything was coming back. The crying; the sleeping; the mourning; and the kiss... "Oh, and the fact that he tastes like rich red wine," I licked my lower lip. Should I say that to him? Should I tell him? Or should I not say anything? My mind was at war when, "H- h- hiei," I asked. "Hn?" he grunted, (a common reply). He looked up, and those red eyes glinted in my direction. "Y- y- you," I mumbled. "You what? Spit it out kitsune," he said, irritated. Oh, and those pale lips, soft like butter. "Y- y- you," I tried again, getting stuck on the taste part. "Fox," he called concerned, putting an arm on my shoulder lightly. His face was so close, so close. And he called me by my nickname, my nickname. I couldn't take it anymore. The heat, his smell, the taste, his touch. I tried controlling myself then, "You taste like wine," I blurted out. "You taste like wine," Youko smirked. I could picture him, shaking his head, disappointed in my lack to use the moment.

oOo

"What to do mean I taste like wine, Fox?" I questioned. He looked at me, slightly flustered. "W- w- well- that is- I mean-" he sputtered. "Spit it out Fox," I said, impatiently. A blush crept across his cheeks, tinted his ears slightly. "Breath Fox," I reminded him. Slowly, he took a reluctant breath. "There isn't that-" "T- t- this," his quivering voice whispered. "What?" I asked, slightly confused. Silence. "Kuram- mmmn..." I murmured softly, my eyes sliding closed.

Our lips met softly. Kurama's were soft like rose petals, while my rough lips felt like sand. His hand wove into my dark spikes, supporting my head. I felt his head tilt slightly as the angle of his lips change. My tongue licked his lips cautiously, drawing back as he shivered slightly. He whined softly, begging. I quickly complied, licking his upper lip gently. He moaned softly, "auhhhhn" it went. He licked back, loosening my lips slightly. They parted slightly, and his tongue darted in. It swirled around my own tongue, enticing me. Quickly, I opened my mouth more, letting more in. "Hmmmn," I sighed in pleasure. The taste of honey and wine danced on my tongue. "So, pungent," I thought. Still, our lips danced until- "Huuumn!" I moaned. I felt Kurama's lips draw back quickly; the absence of his lips felt wrong. "Do- do that again," I growled slightly. Nothing happened. "Kura-"

Like before, his soft lips met mine, but roughly, showing his eagerness. He suckled on my lower lip gently, creating a slight pressure. "More," I pleaded hoarsely. My lip stretched more, as he suckled harder. The taste of honey swirled in my mouth. My hands gripped his red tresses and I pulled his face closer to mine, crushing our lips together. My arms fell limp, and we both fell onto the mattress. "Hiei," Kurama sighed softly. He sounded disapproving. But, I never heard him though for I had fallen asleep.

oOo

"Hiei," I sighed in disapproval as he coughed slightly. "Your still sick." "No," he declared half-asleep. "Your still coughing," I said. "No," he softly coughed. "Ai shiteru," I cooed, stroking my fingers through his hair. "You too... Fox," he drifted off. A soft "zzron", came from his lips soon after. Slowly, I inched from under him, and covered his small body in the thick comforter. "Hmnnn," he sighed. I shook my head slightly; it throbbed slightly. "Must've caught his cold," I muttered. Hiei snored again softly, his face calm. I smiled, and closed the door behind me.

* * *

A/N: Please comment/critique or I will eat you :B  
Joking joking. But please review :3


	7. Tear Gems

Sorry, sorry! I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with mid-terms and Gym and Math quizzes/tests.  
At least I'm getting an "A" in Math for all my effort xD;

Please read and enjoy! I will soon be submitted two or three different stories together. If I submit two or three, they will all be SasuxNaru fanfics.

* * *

Whenever demons come to mind, you think they are perfect. Fast as the elements, stunning like a white rose, and inflict pain like emotions do. So, if everything else functions flawlessly, their body must meet those expectations right? Heh, there you are wrong. Like humans, demons have the same immune system as us. There bodies just react "differently". "Differently? How so?" you ponder. "Read, and you'll laugh. That's all I'll say."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content do not belong to me. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the plot of this story, and ideas however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: ****.**

Summary: A member of Team Urameshi wakes up to the symptoms of a cold. But, he thinks only humans get colds. Anyhow, you know how when you get a real cold, you can't breath through your nose right? So, it forces you to breath through your mouth, which creates snoring...

Well, he's got a cold...

and it's deadly...

Contains swearing, and well, shonen ai between Hiei and Kurama and Yusuke, meaning boy plus boy action! Don't like it, don't read it.

'oOo' means it has changed to another person's point-of-view.

This **entire **chapter will be in Yusuke's point of view if you don't pick that up.

oOo

"Zzznor."

"Haaannn," I yawned. "So, tired," I rubbed my eyes. I watched as Kuwabara slept soundly, breathing deeply. My eyes drooped slowly, enclosing my vision in inky blackness. My breathing slowed, and regained it's rhythm, while my tense muscles loosened up. "Total tranquility," I thought. "Zzznor."

"S'op snoring Kuwabara," I rolled over, whacking him lightly with my hand. "S'not me," he mumbled. "Well s'op it," I said. "It's not me," he declared seriously. Grumbling, I lifted my body to face him directly, "He seems wide awake," I thought. "Definately not Kurama," we quickly decided in unison. "Must be the shrimp," Kuwabara muttered. "Definately," I nodded.

We both stumbled out into the hallway in our efforts to hurry. I hissed as my arm hit my arm. "Calm remember Urameshi?" Kuwabara reminded me quietly, tugging on something. "Already!?" I whined as my hair was beginning to tumble my shoulders. "Hurry!" Kuwabara whispered urgently in my ear. I let my muscles relax, and, (as my hair returned to its normal length,) I scrambled up and opened up Hiei's door. Faintly, I realized that the snoring was softer, but I put that aside. Both of us crept towards Hiei's bed side and stood over the small fire demon. (Kuwabara hung back cautiously, slightly nervous.) I gulped as my hand reached over to the demon, expecting the worst. Slowly, I shook the fire demon's body slightly, "H- h- hiei," I whispered his name nervously. Nothing. Just silence. Pure silence. He shifted his body, but nothing more. I shook him more roughly, and called his name softly still. Again nothing. Worried, I craned my neck slightly and caught a glimpse of his sleeping face. Quickly, I retracted and blushed furiously, struggling not to rub my cheek against his.

His snoring was an audible "zzron"; steady breathing accompanied it. The fiery eyes that were usually in a glare or irritation were covered with his pale eye lids *. He shifted slightly, and faced me directly. I blushed as his lips formed into a unconscious pout; straining my control. "So- so, cute..." I thought, my cheek nuzzling against his cheek. Suddenly, I felt him squirm slightly underneath my slight weight. I quickly backed away, against Kuwabara's leg, hiding my face in my hands. "Hiei?" I said uncertainly. "Hn?" a muffled reply came. "Stop snoring," I said bluntly. "Just like getting waxed," I told myself. "Get it over with~" "Not snoring, Kurama is," he said calmly, which surprised me, and he lamely pointing towards Kurama's room. "Nuh uh," I said, crawling towards his bed side. "Kurama sleeps quietly," I disagreed.

* See Volume 11, chapter 8, page 18 of the Yu Yu Hakusho manga.

Hiei stared at me blankly with his wine orbs. They glimmered brightly in the midnight shadows. "Still staring at me," I thought nervously. "Yusuke~" Hiei said softly. He sounded alluring. "Ah," I could only say. Said demon closed his eyes and inched towards me; my face heated up slightly. I felt a gentle touch on the back of my head, "He's pulling me closer," I blushed. "Yu-su-ke," he mewled softly. "So close, too close, Kuwabara watching, head swirling..." my thought trailed off in bliss.

"Yu-su-ke," he cooed, blowing on my lips. "Vision fading, eyes closing, face blushing... wha?"

His scent was farther away, (blackberries and all), and I couldn't feel his breath brushing my face anymore. I opened my eyes slightly, and I found myself nearly slamming into the wall. "Listen," he told me softly. "Your not nice," I whined, but reluctantly listened to Hiei.

I pressed my ear against the wall, listening intently. Nothing at first, then a deep "Zzznor" came through, vibrating through my ear. "But, it can't be..." I whispered. "It is," Hiei whispered, almost like he was yearning for him. "Must've caught my cold." "Come on, then," I said to him. "Hn," he said, turning his back to us. "Don't need him." "So you grabbed his hair because... ?" I trailed off. "No reason," he mumbled as he shoulders trembled. "You love him! You were sleeping so close to each other! Like you had kissed-" I stopped as his body shook harder as he lost control of his emotions. "N- no," he sobbed quietly. "I've pushed him to far," I mourned. Tink. Tink. Tink. I watched sadly, as I saw round red gems roll along the sheets of the bed. It hurt so much. So much, to see the fire demon cry. "Hiei," I whispered, shaking his shoulder lightly. "Wh- wh- what, baka," he weeped, turning around.

Pity shook me as I saw the tear streaked face look upon me. So, I did the most un-sensible thing possible; I hugged him. Then, he did something that surprised me, he clung onto me, his body shaking.

"I- I love him," he whispered. "So-so much."

"I know you do," I stroked his hair. "So... much..." he said, and promptly fell against me. "Hiei?" I spoke softly. He stirred slightly, looking at me tiredly. "Do you still want to see Kurama?" I asked, slowly. He nodded mutely, lifted his head off my chest. I smiled, "You sure?" A nod with half-lidded eyes was my response. "Come on then," I lifted him on my back, surprised by how warm his body was. "Kuwabara, lets go." He just stood there, dazed. I sighed, "Why is it always me? I had to freakin' drag him into our room," I growled, setting Hiei down gently.

About then, I was ready to slam my head into Hiei's door. "Fine" I gritted my teeth in frustration. Without thinking, (much), I pulled, (and pushed), Kuwabara into Kurama's room, slamming him against a bookshelf. I nervously glanced over towards Kurama's direction. Surely all the noise would've woken him, right? "Yusuke," he said. "Oh crap," I mouthed. Slowly, I crept over to Kurama, hoping the fox demon didn't need coffee in the morning to become bright and cheery. I stopped a few steps away as he shifted, "Y- yusuke..." he moaned. I nearly smacked myself with one of Kurama's text books. "That's what he mean by 'Yusuke'," I shook my head. With that I chuckled softly, walking out into the cold hallway.

"Climb on Hiei," I whispered. The small body clambered on slowly, his hands wrapped around my neck. "You on?" I asked him. I felt him nod, his cheek tilting, hitting my own cheek. Smiling, I stood up, (surprised by how light he was). Soft snoring accompanied me as I walked to Kurama's room, "Sleep well, Hiei," I murmured. "'Night..." he yawned, before slipping into sleep once more.

I set him down awkwardly on the hard, wooden, floor, sliding myself beside him. "Jeez," I breathed, "Like moving one isn't hard enough." Then, I noticed his head had slide to the crook of my neck. I panicked slightly; I couldn't move now without waking him up. So, we both lay there, in total silence. Snore. Inhale. Snore. Inhale. This is what I heard every few seconds.

His breath, like a light breeze. His smell, like fresh picked blackberries. His hair, like silky cloth. Everything about him attracted me; I wanted to hug him; kiss him; love him. But, Kurama loved him, so I hung back. Though, he does owe me... I mean I wanted to, but would Kurama mind? I really didn't know; there was a part of Youko in him. I thought, re-thought, and re-thought, until I remembered a saying I used to always say. "Just this once."

"Just this once," I promised myself. Then, I placed I light kiss on his nose. It wiggled slightly, and Hiei blushed. "Kitsune," he mumbled. I nearly lost it at that small comment, but calmed down. "Guess I still come second," I whispered, resting my head on top of Hiei's soft hair. Together, we would sleep until the morning, in the comfort of each other's warmth.

* * *

Please review! I'm submitted these at 7:30 in the morning ._.


	8. Troubling Thoughts

I'd like to say I am so sorry for not updating sooner Dx  
I sprained my right foot on Thursday. It's getting better, but it still twinges occasionally.  
I'm putting up this chapter so I can go back to writing my SasuxNaru fic :D  
It will be a one-shot though :D

* * *

Whenever demons come to mind, you think they are perfect. Fast as the elements, stunning like a white rose, and inflict pain like emotions do. So, if everything else functions flawlessly, their body must meet those expectations right? Heh, there you are wrong. Like humans, demons have the same immune system as us. There bodies just react "differently". "Differently? How so?" you ponder. "Read, and you'll laugh. That's all I'll say."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content do not belong to me. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the plot of this story, and ideas however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: ****.**

Summary: A member of Team Urameshi wakes up to the symptoms of a cold. But, he thinks only humans get colds. Anyhow, you know how when you get a real cold, you can't breath through your nose right? So, it forces you to breath through your mouth, which creates snoring...

Well, he's got a cold...

and it's deadly...

Contains swearing, and well, shonen ai between Hiei and Kurama and Yusuke, meaning boy plus boy action! Don't like it, don't read it.

'oOo' means it has changed to another person's point-of-view.

oOo

Head aching, like a drum. So hot, too hot. My throat, dry like sand paper.

My heart was pounding when I woke up, (wish it wasn't, but it was). "Itaiii*," I moaned. I lightly, supported my head as I rose silently from under the sheets. "Chuu!" I sneezed. I felt defeated as I rubbed my eyes, smearing liquid across my face. "Nnnnhh..." I yawned.

*Basically, it's just a sound a person makes when in pain; Owwww.

My eyes finally adjusted, splashes of colour everywhere. "Hiei's room is colourless though..." I suddenly realized. More colours splashed into view; vibrant red walls; green leaves scattered across the floor... everything was so alive, yet peaceful. Then, I came to a realization, "My room, how'd I-" "Snnnz..." someone snored softly. "Oh... I guess, I'll have to thank Yusuke later. But, speaking of peaceful..." I laughed. "I never knew hard wood floors were so comfortable."

Both Yusuke and Hiei were sleeping peacefully; hands interlocked with one another; sun-kissed skin against pale, glowing, skin. Drool pooled in corners of Yusuke's mouth, while relaxed sighs pooled out of Hiei. "Can I really break them up?" I wondered silently.

My mind wandered to Youko, but a hard wall shut me out. "Sorry~ you'll have to figure this out on your own, Kurama-chan," he taunted. "Damn it..." I sulked. "But..." he murmured. "You could always try your luck with little YusUKE-chan," he silently laughed, emphasizing the 'uke' part. "Ye- NO!" I mentally screamed. Furiously, I shut him from my mind, and trudged out my room. Yet, I could still hear Youko snickering in the back of my head, as I heated a frying pan.

* * *

OMG. So short. Don't worry though! The epilogue is coming up and it's quite long!  
Hopefully you'll like it! Maybe I'll update today ;3


	9. NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

Just want to let you know, there is an epilogue.  
So go to this URL: .net/s/4685154/1/Epilogue_for_Demons_get_Coldsr

It's 2000+ words so enjoy 3  
Also, I am working on some other stuff.  
Hopefully you like SasuxNaru fluff!


End file.
